Wishful Thinking
by NikiGrace
Summary: Kurt makes a wish that changes a life


Wishful Thinking

Disclosure: I do not own Glee or Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I own the characters therein. I just borrowed them for a minute or two.

Halfrek watched as the overstuffed football player once again pushed the beautiful boy into the lockers. She knew her time was coming. Nobody could take as much abuse as Kurt Hummel and not call on her.

Halfrek was a justice demon or as some unenlightened people like to call her a vengeance demon. It was her job to help children in need. True she usually helped children that had been abused or abandoned by their families but she had found a new source of clients. Children ridiculed by society. When she had come to Limo Ohio, Halfrek had her choice of the Glee kids, the dorks, the band geeks and so many more. But one child caught her eye. Kurt Hummel. He looked like an angel but was treated like a pariah. He was perfect.

Every day she watched as he was thrown in the dumpster. Every day she watched as a slushy ice filled drink was thrown in his face. Every day she watched as he was pushed down. Every day she watched as he took longer to get up. This morning he missed his first period class because instead of getting out of the dumpster he just stayed and watched the clouds float by.

His friends didn't seem to notice his deepening depression. Granted they were bullied themselves but that should have made them band together. If all the losers of this school banded together, the bullies wouldn't stand a chance. But that never happened.

Halfrek walked over to the boy still sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers. Most of the students passed him without even looking. The few that did look laughed with ridicule. She picked up his jacket from where it had fallen. "Is this vintage McQueen?"

She watched his mask of conceit fall over his face to cover his angst. "Good eye. You know fashion?"

"Vogue is my Bible." She offered a hand to help him up.

"Thanks. Have you seen the new Italian Vogue?"

"You get Italian Vogue? I am so jealous! If I buy you a coffee, do you think I could tempt you to bring it to the Lima Bean after school?"

"Sounds great! It's not often that I find someone that's willing to talk fashion. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I just popped in."

"Welcome to McKinley. That's a interesting necklace you're wearing. Is it an heirloom?"

"You could say that. Everyone in my family has one."

The late bell rang and Kurt hurried to his next class. He steps lighter than they had been. "See you at three!"

"I'll see you Kurt." He didn't notice as she disappeared from the hallway.

Halfrek watched as Kurt stepped into the coffee shop with a couple of minutes to spare. She waived him over and handed him a cup. "I got you a Non-fat Mocha."

"You know my coffee order? I don't even know your name."

"I just guessed and it's Halli."

"Kurt, nice to officially meet you." Kurt smiled and sipped his coffee. He pulled the magazine out of his bag and laid down between them. "This month's layout is amazing."

They complimented and razzed the different models and their clothing as they flipped through the magazine. But as much fun as Halfrek was having, it was time to get to work. "I couldn't help but notice that the jocks at McKinley aren't very nice."

"That's putting it mildly. I'm the only out gay kid at McKinley. They think that's reason to try and make my life hell." He shrugged with feigned indifference, "They're all Neanderthals but one day they'll all work for me."

"Don't you just wish…"

"What that they would all be turned into the pigs they are, captured by native hunters, put on a spit and then roasted alive? Sometimes."

"Wow Kurt that was vivid. I didn't know you had such an active imagination. Do you wish that on all the jocks?"

His musical laugh widened her smile but his sad frown immediately followed. "No, not really. I'm actually friends with some of them. My step brother's the quarterback. It's really just one of them that is going out of his way to make my life hell."

"Who?"

"Karofsky."

"So if you could wish anything what would you wish you could do to Karofsky?"

Halfrek could see his sharp mind coming up with several hellacious punishments, each more painful than the last. The twinkle went out of his eyes when he quietly responded.

"I wish he would know what if felt like to be gay like me."

"Done."

The End


End file.
